twisting and turning the colours in rows
by 1oooyears
Summary: "There's a heaven for everyone, even the supernatural," Damon says, so drunk he can't tell the difference between his ass and his elbow, "you should remember that Blondie, hell, quote me on it one day, when you're talking to the fledging who cries to you at night and warms your bed." / caroline centric


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_twisting and turning the colours in rows _****by 1oooyears**

**_summary:_**_ "There's a heaven for everyone, even the supernatural," Damon says, so drunk he can't tell the difference between his ankle and his elbow, "you should remember that Blondie, hell, quote me on it one day, when you're talking to the fledging who cries to you at night and warms your bed."_

**_note1: _**_I was bored, kay? IDEK why this exists, i'm only uploading because em told me too, so if you wanna cry at the sheer suckieness that is my writing then blame it on Em._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hands fly against the piano in a flurry of misplaced fingers and hurried sighs as Caroline fiddles with an instrument once loved. Vivid memories of her chaotic piano lessons as a child, and their disastrous results, her fathers encouragement, and her mothers nods of _one day. _(She doesn't want to think about how her piano burns days after her fathers depart.)

With a sigh she stands and watches as the moving men finish, and turn, leaving.

She's really going to miss her mom.

(Because at the age of ninety-one, Elizabeth Forbes dies in a flurry of colours and splotches and distant screams of _Nurse! _because she wanted to be human and age and die. Something Caroline understands but still, refutes.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matt sighs and watches as Caroline practically dances across the room. "You look the same," he tells her, with half lidded eyes and a shaky hand.

She snorts, before her gaze softens and she looks him up and down, slowly, matching his pace of well, everything, "you don't."

He too laughs, and when he watches the sprinkle of rain outside the window, eyes blinking in a slow, _one-two-three. _His head turns and she looks at the cerulean eyes she fell in love with on a hot summer night at the fresh age of seventeen, which makes her feel so- He smiles at her gaze, and responds, "and don't I know it."

.

When a beep sounds and Matt looks alarmed and, _Care, I think- _the beeping gets louder and she thinks he smiles and then he's just _gone, _ just like that, in an instant.

She gets this overwhelming bout of melancholy, and decides the only probable solution is to drink it away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"There's a heaven for everyone, even the supernatural," Damon says, so drunk he can't tell the difference between his ass and his elbow, "you should remember that Blondie, hell, quote me on it one day, when you're talking to the fledging who cries to you at night and warms your bed."

She shakes her head. "Ah, and that is why, we don't talk anymore."

Damon snorts, a sound that is so unsexy and off-putting that Caroline giggles a little, "pfft, you can rival Stefan in your level of broodiness, I'm surprised you haven't gone on a killing spree yet."

"Me too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler dies so quickly it's shocking, one day he's so happy and talkative and the next, something is _very _wrong. His head shakes and his entire body spasms in a way unknown and the woman next to her explains that, _this is new, we don't know - he's not the only one - it's all of them - all of the hybrids._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Klaus dies, she thinks, because his eyes fall, and droop, and not in that way that stares at her cleavage but in a way that dulls and fades to an uncomfortable death.

She isn't sure he's dead, because secondly later he blinks and his heart thumps a little and she thinks she hears, _Caroline, _but she isn't so sure, and she's tired, so she turns and leaves. It kinda makes her realise everyone is dying on her, even he once-enemies-turned-something-akin-to-friends-that-could've-been-lovers-but-

_- shut up._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Elena dies in a hurried breath and she wonders whats going on because she's sick and _what _and _who _and _how, _because walking down the street, skip in her step, Elena is staked in broad daylight, right in the heart, and the veins that mar her once tan skin are so defined and ugly, that Caroline turns away because, she always thought Elena would be the last one to die out of all of them.

And now she isn't so sure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stefan is attacked shortly after, someone gets to him, too, and she scowls as Damon informs her that perhaps she should invest in a security system, because their posse is dying one-by-one, and maybe she should find Little Witch, because she's been off the grid for _too long _and he's kind of worried.

She nods.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonnie is alive, Bonnie is well, and Bonnie looks nothing more than four years older, maximum.

"How?" Caroline asked, hands flailing as she takes in her barely aged friend who stops to wave a hand at her still very young body.

"I'm a witch, remember, I can do anything."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So eighty years later, here they are, Bonnie, Damon, and Caroline, plotting one last time, against an unknown adversary.

Caroline watches as Damon and Bonnie drink, and imagines Elena, Stefan, Matt and Alaric and Tyler and fuck, even Klaus, sitting there with them, planning the delicious demise of their enemies.

Heaven for her, she decides, was then, her memories are her heaven, and she really can't ask for anything more.

.

.

.

In the middle of fighting someone who had targeted both Elena and Stefan, Caroline looks a her friends, and for once she sees that they miss them too, because Damon looks so broken, and Bonnie is so scared, and when they kill the guy that hurts them and scares them, she holds Bonnie's, hand and pulls Damon close.

.

.

.

.

Bonnie leaves, smiling, telling them that she'll call, and when she does walk out, she looks back, watching Damon and Caroline, smiling because _when did they become such a cute couple?_

.

.

.

.

Caroline hugs Damon, tight, and she thinks that maybe this could be her new heaven.

(_Oh god, it sounded less cheesy in her head.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
